The oil and gas exploration and production industry is making increasing use of expandable tubing for use as bore-lining casing and liner, as well as in straddles and in sand screens. The primary advantage of such tubing is that it can be run through a restriction, such as an existing cased section of bore, and then expanded to a diameter corresponding to the existing casing section. It is anticipated that this will permit the creation of “monobore” wells; that is wells having a bore of substantially constant diameter, in contrast to current wells in which the well diameter tends to decrease from surface in a stepwise fashion.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the present invention to provide a method of lining a bore utilizing a plurality of coaxial expandable tubes.